Becoming Sam
by iheartsergeantsmith
Summary: Sam/Phil. After Sam survives a horrific ordeal as a case goes wrong, Phil needs to create a bond with the broken Sergeant- will he succeed? R&R please! *complete*
1. She's missing, Guv

**I have pre-written a few ideas for chapters, but I'm not really sure whether to continue. Please review so I know what you think and tell me what you reckon I can improve on!  
Huxxy x**

A petite blonde sat- cold and alone -in an unfamiliar setting. It was dark and she could feel a light breeze on her neck which made her feel uncomfortable and frightened. The young woman pulled a black wallet out of her pocket with numb fingers, she flipped it open to reveal a badge. A police warrant. '_Detective Sergeant Samantha Nixon' _she read._ 'But is that really who I am anymore?' _Sam thought with remorse, the real Samantha Nixon wouldn't have let herself get into this situation._ 'This is bad- this is really bad. How the hell- why the hell- did I let myself get into this mess? I am supposed to be Samantha Nixon, ruthless, stand-for-nothing cop. What happened? ' _A dull clunk from the next room brought Sam back to her senses, her eyes searched the room looking for the offending object or person. After staring for a while, she was convinced that no one was there and rolled her eyes. Sam was becoming colder by the minute and had no idea where she was, she pulled her knees up to her chest to help shield her from the low temperature and lay on her side in a huddled ball in a bid to stay warm.

* * *

"Sam should've been back two hours ago, Guv. I'm getting worried, it's not like her to be late- at least not if she hasn't phoned." Phil told Jack Meadows, the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"Phil, she'll be back- don't worry about Samantha, she's a good officer." Jack replied, he sounded sure of himself so this re-assured Phil and put his mind at rest for a while. Phil thanked the older officer and went to sit back at his desk, he collapsed in his chair and lifted his legs up onto the wood table, leaning to retrieve the paperwork that had fallen to the floor. Two hours later, Sam still hadn't returned to Sun Hill Police Station and Phil was fidgeting at his desk, unsure of where she was and despite being told not to by Jack, he had sent 6 text messages to Sam's phone- none of which she had answered. Phil had a soft spot for Sam, she was the only person that he occasionally let his guard down for and he knew he wouldn't be able to bear it if anything happened to her. He knew Sam well enough to know that she didn't stay out later than she said she would without calling the station to let them know why.

"Guv- Sam still isn't back, don't you think it's a bit suspicious? She's never late back from a case without ringing us. Seriously, I think we should go and find her." Phil gushed.

"I think you're right this time, Phil. It is a bit odd for Sam to not be back on time, you phone her mobile- keep trying until you get through. I'll set up for someone to accompany you." Jack looked serious.

"Thanks, Jack- I mean Guv." Phil said as he nodded. He marched to his desk and picked up the phone, dialing Sam's number so fast that he made three mistakes before he got the right one. The phone diverted straight to voice mail, so Phil left a rushed message. "Sam! Please call me as soon as you get this- I need to know that you're ok," before turning back to face Jack, "Guv, she isn't picking up, we need to find her!" he was becoming hysterical now.  
"Look, Phil, you need to calm down. Samantha's a smart girl, she'll be fine." Jack insisted,

"But you don't know that, Jack!" Phil shouted at the DCI,

"Phil. You won't help Samantha by shouting at me. The only thing that will help you to do is get demoted." Jack said calmly, leaving Phil fuming. He wanted to find Sam- he needed to find her!

* * *

Samantha Nixon woke up feeling tired and sore. Her back was painful from having 'slept' on the cold, concrete floor although she hadn't slept much. Sam had nightmares all night, she kept waking, sweating and shivering. She re-played last night's events in her mind constantly;

_Jumping out of the van, she was ready to run for it but before she got the chance she was caught by two tanned men in leather jackets and trousers, Sam didn't see their faces but they forced her down a street and pulled her round a corner to a garage of some sort from what she could make out. Sam was beaten and raped by the two men who had kidnapped her, she was then left there in a cold, dark, uninviting room. Alone._

* * *

"Phil! Phil!" Jack Meadows shouted, bringing Phil out of the trance he had been sitting in for the past hour. He groggily lifted his head and wearily glanced at his DCI.

"What is it, Guv?" Phil asked, his eyes drooping.

"We've gathered intelligence from a man saying he witnessed a blonde being pulled out of a van last night, it is possible that it's Sam." As soon as the name 'Sam' left Jack's lips, Phil jumped up from his chair.

"Well, where is it? We have to interview him as soon as possible." Phil's voice was raised and alarmed that the DCI hadn't told him sooner.

"Calm down, Phil. I can't have you storming over there on your own- Stuart will accompany you." Jack Meadows looked worried at the prospect of Phil and Stuart working together, especially on a case that concerned Samantha Nixon, but Stuart Turner was the only officer in CID that wasn't involved in a case at the time.

"No."

"Sorry, Phil?" Jack asked coolly, he didn't take kindly to his officers refusing to take a case.

"I said no. I am not working with that rat to find Sam. Is there no one else?"

"Phil, I expect you to take this seriously. If you are intent on finding Samantha, then you cannot let your petty feuds with Stuart Turner get in the way. Everyone else is involved in something right now, sorry." Jack said sternly. "Now, may I suggest you get to the witness quickly before anything happens to Samantha."

**Yeah so please Revieww ! :) I'll love you! haha**

**Press the button, you know you want to!**

**V**


	2. His twisted game

**Thank yous to Laura, Sam, ihearthuxon, Laura, SoloStarr & SunhillBabes-x for reviewing the first chapter, I appreciate it alot! :) I sort of dreamt up this chapter during my science test today, Chemistry bores me ahha.. Anyways, onto the storyy:**

"DS Phil Hunter, DS Stuart Turner. We're here to ask you a few questions regarding the information you gave us yesterday." Phil stated as the thin, balding man opened the door cautiously, a note of panic was clear in his voice, although he was trying desperately to act professional in front of his rival, Stuart.

"Oh, yes, sure. Please come in," the man said politely. He led the two officers through to his sitting room, where he offered them a drink.

"No thank you, we're in a bit of a rush." Phil pressed, before Stuart had a chance to answer. Stuart glared at Phil, annoyed. The officers started to question the man, it didn't take long and soon enough, they had left his house and were jumping in the car. Stuart slammed the door just to annoy Phil, but Phil was unaffected by this- he wasn't paying attention to Stuart for as Meadows said, he had more important things to focus on.

* * *

Sam had awoken to a banging on the door, she had no recollection of where she was or who had put her there and she was terrified. As she huddled in the corner, her attention focused on the door that was just visible in the dark room. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the doorway. Sam held her breath, she was petrified of what was going to happen to her and knew that whatever it was, she was unlikely to have control of the situation. A man with a balaclava on had entered the room and was holding- to Sam's horror- a gun. Sam gasped, she couldn't possibly defend herself against this man, he was at least six-foot tall and looked extremely strong. Sam had one thought; _'This is it. I am going to die.' _The man pointed the gun towards Sam,

"One false move, sweetheart, and bang." He spoke in a gruff tone and tilted the weapon to emphasize his point. He noted the look of terror etched upon the woman's face, not that it would stop him. Sam stared ahead of her at the barrel of the gun, it came clearly into focus whereas everything else around it seemed to become a blur. A mixture of colours and indistinguishable shapes.

The man walked towards Sam, his boots banging the floor in a rhythmic sequence. He grabbed hold of Sam and hit her, threatening to do worse if she didn't do as he told her to. Ignoring her high-pitched screams, he assaulted her. When she shouted for help, he pulled the gun back out of his pocket to remind her what he was capable of. When the thug got what he came for, he left without a backwards glance at his victim.

Sam gingerly pressed the tips of her fingers to stem the flow of blood that trickled down from above her eyebrow. This wasn't her. The old Samantha Nixon would never have let herself get here..

* * *

"Sam?" Stuart said cautiously as he rounded a corner, he could be a right wimp when it came to things like this.

"Sam, SAM?" Phil shouted desperately into the deserted industrial estate that the witness had described to them, "SAM?" He had to find her, rescue her, he just had to. Just when Phil was going to suggest they try somewhere else, he heard a faint sound. "Sam?" He tried again, only to hear the voice come back to him louder,

"Help," it was faint, but definitely there. Phil ran towards the voice, she sounded so scared, so frightened, but she had answered him. Phil shouted her name again as he rounded another corner and heard her reply, which was much closer this time.

Sam cowered in the corner of the room, she hid behind a stack of shelves and boxes- just in case. When she heard footsteps, a gasp escaped her dry lips. Sam was unsure of who it was that was calling her, and what it was that had made her shout for help. Was it the same men that had come back? No, it couldn't be, they hadn't known her name, they hadn't cared. As the door was flung open, Sam tightly shut her eyes, she was so frightened and the sudden burst of sunlight had hurt her eyes too for she had been huddled in the dark for hours. "Sam?" She heard a man's voice shout, he sounded urgent. He sounded too familiar, was it her attacker back for more? _'No..' _she thought_, 'it can't be..' _

"Sam?!" Phil breathed as he glimpsed her golden hair, he ran over to where the young woman cowered and reached out to her, "Sam it's ok now, I'm here," He smiled with relief, although the reunion didn't quite go as he had planned. As soon as he held out to her Sam recoiled, pushing herself closer to the wall, away from him, terror obvious in her green eyes.

"Sam? It's just me," Phil said, he couldn't understand what had caused Sam to act this way, he had saved her.. "Sam?" He asked gently, seeking out her green eyes. She had big dark circles under her eyes, which seemed to have lost their sparkle. Phil took a step backwards, he was hurt- really hurt. He couldn't believe that Sam had backed away from him, after he had tried so hard to find her; gotten no sleep at all the night before because he was worrying about her; eaten nothing for two days for he couldn't eat knowing that Sam could be in danger.. And after all that, she had been scared of him.. backed away from his help.

Phil called the station, he let them know that he had found Sam, that she was safe now and also to get an ambulance to the scene- he had noticed the big scattering of bruises over her face and her shoulders. There was a trickle of blood running down from her forehead and he tried to wipe it away, but she shied away as he bent down to her. She whispered, as loudly as she could manage for she was exhausted, "No." She could not bear him near her. He scared her.

Phil took off his jacket and placed it carefully round Sam's shaking shoulders, he didn't want her to be cold. As his hand brushed her neck, Sam winced, it became clear to Phil that she had been attacked in some way. He just hoped that she hadn't.. No, he wouldn't allow himself to even think it.

When the ambulance finally arrived, after what seemed like an age, Phil ran out of the room to signal where they were. "I'll just be a minute, Sam. Ok?" Phil told her, he turned to see her reaction but she was hugging her knees close to her body and rocking silently backwards and forwards. As a lone tear made its way down her pale cheek, Phil was certain that he felt his heart break a little. He had to turn away, he couldn't bear to watch her. She looked so sad and helpless.

* * *

**Review? I like to know what you think so far ;) And then it gives me more inspiration! :D**


	3. That spark

**I cant believe Lisa Maxwell is leaving The Bill! :( But I'm still continuing my story, Phil & Sam will both have gone but we can still remember, right? :)  
Big thank-yous and smiles to: Latz, Anny, miss nyx, Laura, Daveigh, Sam, ihearthuxon & Little People for reviewing my second chappy!**

**Right, I had a snow-day today so didn't have school :D (Yayy! I was able to catch the Bill on 'Watch'!) So i thought I'd update another chapter.. I _think_ I've got no school tomorrow either, if i haven't then I might update again, but we'll see how it goes. Reviews will inspire me ;)**

* * *

When Sam was safely in the ambulance, Phil walked to the paramedic; "She is going to be ok, isn't she?" He asked, panic for Sam taking over his voice once again.

"It is a bit soon to tell, we'll have to run some tests first but yes, she should make a full recovery." the woman smiled at him reassuringly and he felt his heart lift a little.

"Thanks," Phil smiled wearily at the woman and as she went to turn away, he stopped her, "Look- do you think I could go with her in the ambulance?" Phil asked quickly.

"Well, I would but given what you said about her behaviour towards you, it would probably be best if you didn't. You're welcome to go to the hospital though," she added, she could tell that Phil cared about Sam.

"Oh, ok.. thanks." Phil smiled at the woman once more, but his heart was breaking- what if Sam never wanted him near her again? What if she kept behaving as she had done in the garage? He didn't think he could handle it. The paramedic could obviously tell what he was thinking though, as she comforted Phil.

"Look, don't worry about Sam, I'm sure she'll come round eventually. This can sometimes happen as a result of an attack."

"What.. you don't think she.. she was.." Phil's mouth opened and closed again, words failed him, he just couldn't bring himself to say it. Luckily for him though, the paramedic understood what he was trying to ask,

"I can't say for sure, we'll have to run some routine tests.." she started but was interrupted by Phil,

"You think so though, don't you?" he cut in.

"As I said, I can't be sure. It is a possibility, I'm sorry but that's the way things are. If I said definitely not, then I could just be raising your hopes for nothing. You're a policeman, you understand what I mean." Phil stared silently at the woman that was stood in front of him for a moment, before turning and walking away. If only Sam hadn't taken that undercover operation, if he'd taken it instead, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Phil tortured himself with these thoughts all the way to the hospital, he blamed himself for what happened to Sam.

* * *

"I'm here for Samantha Nixon, brought in a few minutes ago I should think." Phil gushed as he walked up to the desk in the hospital reception,

"Are you family?" the black woman asked politely,

"No, but she's a friend, co-worker," Phil said as he pulled his badge out of his pocket to prove who he was, "DS Phil Hunter, Sun Hill police station."

"Through those double doors to your left, then second on the right." the woman gave him the way quickly, she could tell he was desperate to see this Samantha. Phil marched through the ward, scanning the beds for a sign of Sam. "Excuse me," he asked a friendly looking nurse that was handing out medication, "I'm looking for Samantha Nixon?"

"Ah, yes, Samantha was brought in a while ago, she's in the side ward just over there," the nurse answered with a smile as she pointed to double doors at the other side of the ward. Phil thanked her and hurried towards the doors.

As he entered the ward, he caught sight of Sam. She lay sleeping on a bed next to the window, her blonde hair was fanned out on the pristine pillow case and her chest was rising and falling with every gentle breath she took. She looked so tiny and fragile, like a little china doll that could fall and shatter at any given moment. Phil slowly made his way to the side of her bed where he sat down on the brown plastic chair and lent forwards to take her pale hand in his own. "Oh, Sam.. please be alright, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

Phil went on talking softly to Sam for a while, until a nurse came in and declared that she needed him to leave, "Just a minute longer?" Phil pleaded,

"Oh, go on then, but that's all." The nurse made a dismissive gesture with her arm, walked back out of the ward and Phil resumed talking to Sam,

"Please get better soon Sam, I'll be here for you I promise I will.. I couldn't tell you this to your face obviously, you'd probably laugh at me.. or shout at me for that matter, but Sam.. I think- I think I love ya." Phil swore he saw her eyes flicker at that moment, as if to open but she'd thought better of it. Maybe he'd imagined it, he wasn't sure. He took to gazing out of the ward, waiting for the nurse to return.

When Sam finally allowed her eyes to flutter open, she stared down at Phil. Her eyes widened as she realized that she hadn't just imagined those words, but had actually heard them- could it really be that Phil Hunter had just admitted that he loved her? She just looked at him for a while, a cold stare that she unwillingly studied his form with.

After a moment, when she had registered that there was a man there, she jumped back pulling her hand from his gentle grasp and stood the other side of the bed. In doing so, she had jerked him from his reverie and he span round to face her. "Sam," he started, his voice was calm and steady as he didn't want to startle her. "Look, I promise I wont hurt you. It's just me, Phil." He could hear her taking deep, rattling breaths. She was so frightened of him and he couldn't understand why. "Sam, what is it? I dont get why you're so scared of me."

Sam said nothing, but a tear spilled down her cheek and her eyes swam threateningly, daring her to cry. She took another step backwards into the wall pursed her lips, which were chapped and dry. "Sam.. I won't hurt you- I could _never_ hurt you.." Phil started, he didn't know what to do or what to say. Nothing seemed to make a difference to how she behaved.

The blonde leant into the wall, needing to be as far away from him as possible. Try as she might, it was impossible for her to make a sound, to talk to him. He was frightening, well built and strong. What if he came near her, what if he hurt her like the others did? She still hadn't managed to make a sound, but as he stretched his arm towards her her eyes widened and she stared at him. She shook her head; sending more tiny droplets of water trickling down her taught face and onto to the floor.

As the nurse re-entered the room, she ran towards Sam, "Honey what are you doing up? Here, let's get you back to bed." Sam again just shook her head and pressed her back further towards the grey wall, refusing to move. The nurse noted that her stare was directed straight at Phil.

"Here, I think it's time you left, don't you?" The nurse said to Phil firmly, it was more an order than a question and he nodded, turning to walk to the door. Before he left, he took one last glance back at Samantha. Her eyes were blank and free of all emotion apart from fear,

but the twinkle in them had faded. The sparkle had gone.

* * *

**Reviews? Liking it, loving it? God forbid, hating it? Lol  
Ideas are welcomed but let me know what you think so far,**

**Huxy x**


	4. He can only hold her

****

I was off school today (We've pretty much got a blizzard going here haha) so updated for those who asked me, Astrid, Sam & Latz. I also caught TB on Watch- Sam's with Stuart. Bleurgh. But I must admit, they do look quite sweet atm.. I still hate the man though! His tank tops make me sick.  
It's quite short - sorry for that! Anyway, here you go! (The italics are a flashback)

* * *

Phil fell back into the comfort of his leather sofa and sighed. This was going to be tough, really tough. But he couldn't give up, there was no way he was gong to give up. Not now. Sam needed help, she needed him.

Samantha leant back into the pillows that rested against the headboard and huddled in a ball, pulling her knees up to her chest. Rocking back and forth she stared unblinking at the wall ahead of her. As the nurse left her ward she sighed, this was going to take time. A long time. Samantha was completely distant from the world around her, her friends, colleagues, boyfriend. Or at least that's what the nurse supposed Phil was to her. He did seem genuinely concerned for Sam.

* * *

"Guv," Phil called to Jack,

"How's Sam doing Phil?" Jack asked as he walked over, he was worried about Sam. She was one of his best sergeants but he knew Phil would be more concerned for her, he knew the two of them were very close.

"Um well, she's not too great Guv."

Jack frowned slightly, "Why, what's wrong with her?"

"I think they said something about her being emotionally scarred, she got a beating- you can see the bruises- but that's not so much the problem. She won't speak to me Guv, won't let me near her even."

"She'll come round Phil, it wasn't your fault. You found her, you saved her."

"That's not what she reckons."

"It'll be ok Phil. Do ya want to take a couple of hours to go and see how she's bearing up?"

"Thanks Guv." Phil inclined his head slightly and shot Jack an appreciative look before turning away from CID.

* * *

The nurse grinned at Sam as she entered the ward, "Samantha how are you doing today?" She knew she wouldn't get an answer but it was good to try. Sam however, averted her eyes to look at the nurse as she bustled towards her. She wasn't scary, she was nice. The nurse put a tray down on the table for Sam and smiled at her again, "Right, try and get some of that down you my sweet."

Sam stared down at the plate, lasagne. The nurse noticed her hesitation and tried to reassure her.

"Try some, go on, it's very tasty." She said softly and watched as Sam lifted the fork to her lips. She smiled as Sam took a bite of the food and turned to leave. Now they were getting somewhere.

* * *

"Samantha Nixon?" Phil asked as he leant on the desk,

"She's been moved to a lower profile ward, take two lefts through that door and then the second right after that." The pretty nurse smiled at Phil, but for once he didn't think about her beauty. He didn't wonder if she was single.

"So she's getting better?"

"It is possible, yes."

"Great!" Phil breathed as he jogged away down the corridor.

"Sam?" Phil said quietly, as he walked slowly into the ward. She looked up at him and away again, closing her eyes as if wincing. She looked so vulnerable, so helpless. Phil took a few steps forward and Sam looked up again. Once again he saw the fear in her eyes but she didn't move. Taking this as a good sign, Phil continued to step cautiously towards her bed, waiting for a sign that he'd gone too far. He got to just a few metres away when she flinched. Trying to ignore the hurt he felt, he spoke to her softly,

"Sam, darlin' you've nothing to worry about," He stopped abruptly as she span to face him, eyes wide and scared. "What's wrong?"

She said nothing but a tear dropped down her cheek.  
"Sam, what have I done, what have I said?" He watched as her lips moved a fraction. "What was that?" Phil asked quietly as he moved closer, and just about made out

"That's what he said."

"What is? What did 'he' say?"

_Sam cowered in the back of the van, terrified, what were they going to do to her? She winced in pain as the tape was torn from her mouth. Pressed against the wall she shook with fear,  
_"_Don't worry darlin' you've nothing to worry about, you're gonna be absolutely fine." He laughed cruelly before tearing Sam's shirt from her body.._

Sam burst into tears, pulling the sheets closer to her. "Sam sweetheart, what's he said?"

"That.. that.. I was going to be fine and then he- he-" Sam was unable to finish, she dissolved into tears and after thinking for a moment, Phil ran to her, holding her close, protecting her. Her saw her green eyes plead with his blue ones, not to hurt her.

"Shh, shh. You're fine now, he can't hurt you. I promise." Sam gave in and wept openly against his chest. He wouldn't hurt her. She could tell.

* * *

**I don't know how long I'm off school for, hopefully a couple more days! Haha, so I might UD soon but I'll get started on a new chapter asap.**

**Reviews are loved! Let me know what you think! ;)**


	5. Their sweet game

**_Thanking you all for the reviews :)  
_  
Rose- Half days are still fun though ;)  
Latz- Whoop! There will be more 'interaction' as story progresses lol, I'm just getting started hehe  
Astrid- Good luck for your new story! :)  
Laura(SaMaNdPhIlFoReVeR)- Thanks for reviewing again!  
Anny- I hope I get to stay home too! But I think I'm back in tomorrow, worst luck. :(  
Sam- Because I very much agree! This is more constructive than school!  
AND, Laura(S-Nixon)- I don't remember that episode, but Stuart ruins everything! He just turns up in his ghastly tank-tops and talks _rubbish_. (Need for a stronger word there I think, but this is rated T, so then again maybe not lol, I will have to restrain myself :L )**

Anyway.. enough of my Stuart bashing.. for the moment :D On with the story: (Quite a bit longer this time)

* * *

"Oi Oi!" Jo shouted after Phil as she saw him walking towards CID,

"Jo, you're back!" Phil grinned, but a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Woah, who died?!" Jo held her hands up and laughed

"It's Sam."

"Nixon?!" The shock was apparent on Jo's face and Phil jumped in,

"No, don't worry she's fine- well, she's not really. She's in hospital. Case went wrong. I've been to see her every day but she won't talk to me.. she wouldn't come anywhere near me until yesterday." Tears welled up in Phil's eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"Ohh Phil," Jo rested a hand on her friend's arm. She understood how had this would be for him, she knew how much he cared.

* * *

"Guv?"

"What is it Phil?" Jack asked "Quick, only I'm swamped in paperwork." At this point, the DCI looked up from the file he was holding and saw Phil's expression,

"Could I 'ave the afternoon off?- I want to go see how Sam's getting on"

"Sure you can Phil, just hand your case over to Mickey before you leave ok?"

"Thanks Guv," Jack looked up and nodded at Phil,

"Look I know how hard this has been on you, and you're blaming yourself right?"

"Yeah I am. If I'd taken the case-or insisted she didn't go alone-"  
"Phil. We here all know that it wasn't down to you, Samantha's a determined woman and I doubt very much that when she's got her mind set that there is much chance of changing it. Now off you go, and give our regards."

Phil silently shut the door, was what the DCI said right? He continued to wonder while he walked up to his car, even more so when he went in the hospital.

* * *

Phil marched up to the double doors holding the flowers that he'd bought on the journey to the hospital- white lilies, Sam's favourite. He just hoped she'd like them.

As he entered the ward and made his way over to where Sam lay in bed he smiled. She looked so much happier than before, she was sat up in bed playing cards with the nurse. Sam still looked slightly withdrawn though, he could tell she still wasn't right.

The nurse looked up and spotted Phil hovering by the door. She turned back to Sam and grinned, "I think you've won too many times now, Miss Nixon! I need to take some time away from this to regain my pride, don't you think?" She placed her hand of cards back on the table. The nurse then nodded and smiled to Phil as she walked up to him,

"She might look fine, but she's still fragile, so be gentle with her yeah? Nothing that could excite her."

"I wouldn't do that, I really care about her, y'know?"

"Yeah I can tell honey, you love her don't you?" Noticing Phil had gone silent she pinched his cheek gently, "don't worry, your secret's safe with me." She smiled again as she marched past him out of the ward, leaving him to it.

"Sam?" Phil spoke carefully, he knew that speaking harshly or saying the wrong thing could back-track all the progress she had made over the past few days.

Samantha didn't say a word, but looked up at him unflinching. Phil took this as his cue to move closer to her.

"Sam?" He tried again. She stayed silent, but smiled at him- not the old smile with eyes twinkling, but enough for him. Sam replied by holding out her hand. Phil was shocked, but managed to keep his surprise under wraps. He took her hand and smiled at her as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Thank you," Sam said quietly after a few minutes of silence,

"What for?" Phil asked, confused,

"For being patient with me. I'm sorry for not trusting you when you said you wouldn't hurt me. I thought you would do the same as.. him." Sam's eyes filled with tears and one fell. Phil lifted his hand and brushed the tear away with his thumb, careful not to startle her.

"Don't cry, now shh." He looked at her for a moment, "Sam, I could _never_ hurt you. I promise." He decided against asking her what this man had done to her, she was delicate and wouldn't be able to face telling him. Phil knew that.

"Since you look a bit better today," Phil gestured to the table, "fancy a game?"

Sam tilted her head and looked at him, "Mm, yes I think so."

"Your choice, what do you want to play?" They continued to chat quietly to each other as they shuffled, dealt and played with the cards, avoiding anything to do with work. After a while, Phil placed his hand of cards down.

"You are too good, Samantha. Way too good."

Sam giggled, much to Phil's delight and said, "Well, I've had plenty of time to practice what with being in here 24/7. I tell you though," She leant closer and whispered, "all the patients are so boring." Phil laughed at this point,

"What, as opposed to you of course?"

"Oi. Watch it, I'm fragile you know," Sam giggled as she poked him lightly on the arm. "..yeah I heard you. Don't worry, I'm not offended." She continued as she saw Phil stare at her,

"Oh.." Phil looked away, "how much did you hear?"

"Enough." Sam smiled up at him again.

"Right then, I'd better be off."

"Do you have to go?" Sam pouted, she was enjoying his company,

"Well, Jack gave me the day off so I should probably put in an appearance to tell him how you are."

"Oh, ok then. Come back soon, yes?" Sam prompted with a cheeky smile,

"Course I will. Promise." He replied as he saw Sam look at him. Phil leant over and stroked her arm. Not wanting to be too forward, he held her hand a last time and squeezed it gently.

"See you" He said as he left the ward, grinning to himself. They really were getting somewhere.

* * *

"Phil I didn't expect you back today." Jack looked up from his paperwork as his sergeant opened the door to his office,

"I thought I should pop in and let you know that Sam is much better, Guv, she's talking and laughing. We even had a game of cards."

"Thats great Phil, tell Jo will you? She's been bugging me all day to see if I'd heard from you."

Phil laughed, "Will do," he said as he left the room.

"Hello gorgeous," Phil laughed as he strode into CID,

"Someone's in good mood!"Jo called from her desk, "How's Sam doing?"

"Tonnes better Jo, she's laughing and talking. She let me hold her hand and we played cards for a while too."

"Who won?"

"Erm.. well, I let Sam win.."

"You liar! I always told you that you were rubbish." Jo said seriously,

"Oi you, I dont expect that sort of talk from my junior officer."

"Well I don't expect that sort of pigheaded-ness from my superior." Jo raised an eyebrow and grinned cheekily. She walked over to Phil, abandoning the paperwork.

* * *

**Reviews? I did update extra quickly for ya ;)  
What do you think, ok so far?  
Any ideas let me know!**


	6. Night night, sleep tight

**This one's for my reviewers :)  
Astrid  
Laura(S-Nixon)  
Sam  
Latz  
Anny - _when is school ever fun?! Hehe  
_AND Laura(SaMaNdPhIl4eVeR) - _I'm glad I made you laugh haha, but i didn't get the er.. pleasure (Yeah right) of watching Stuart on Watch this morning as I had school. Um, damn.. corr, I'm upset noww. But I'm glad to add, there is Stuart-related-Bashing in this chappy(most of it is actually). I couldn't not put some in haha._**

* * *

"Phil?"

Phil groaned, "What is it Stuart?"

"How's Sam getting on over at the hospital?"

"She's fine." Phil answered shortly, he was not in the mood to talk to Stuart. Thinking about it, he was never in the mood to talk to Stuart. Not many people were.

"Well you don't have to be so, you know.." Stuart whined,

"No I don't know. And Stuart, stop whinging, you sound like a little girl." Phil cut over him and smirked as Stuart stood up from his desk and walked out of CID room to 'get a coffee'.

* * *

At six o'clock sharp, Phil jumped up from his chair and grabbed his coat on the way out of CID.

"Corr, someone's in a hurry!" Jo commented as he rushed past her nearly knocking her coffee flying.

"Sorry Jo, I just want to see Sam. She's come on so much in the past few days and I'm really looking forward to seeing her."

"Ahh, see some of us aren't that lucky. I'm stuck here on a night-shift. Only when I volunteered, I didn't realise that Stuart would be working too." Jo said sarcastically, sending Phil off into laughter,

"Aww, Jo you know, if I had the chance of working a night-shift with Spew I'd jump at it! I really don't know what you're complaining about!"

"See, that's not making me feel any better." Jo sulked,

"I'll make it up to you, Jo, think of it as compensation. The next obbo I get, I'll take you with me and that will make up for it!"

"You really are full of yourself, aren't you Mr Hunter?" Jo smirked,

"Well, let's be honest, if anyone can turn _you_ straight Miss Masters, it's gotta be me." Jo laughed out loud,

"No chance, mate!" Phil laughed at this and carried on walking down the corridor towards the car park.

* * *

"How you feeling Sam?" Phil asked as he walked up to her bed,

"I'm better thanks, how was work?" Phil smiled at her, she hadn't flinched at all.

"Well," Phil began, he cast his mind back to the conversation he had with Stuart earlier that day, "Stuart was whining as per usual.."

"What did you say to him?"

"That he sounded like a little girl." Sam laughed into her drink, taking it away from her mouth and setting it down on the table next to her. They sat and talked for a while before Sam said,

"I miss it there," she looked a little sad for a moment, "but I'll be back soon enough.. then I'll wish I wasn't." She giggled again, making Phil smile. "What?" she asked,

"Nothing, it's just good to see you looking happy again that's all." Sam smiled softly, tilting her head.

"I could swear you never used to be this soppy, Phillip."

"It's not soppy! Just.." Phil tried to defend himself, but saw the grin slowly emerge on Sam's face and gave up.

"No, I like this side of you Phil," Sam looked up at him, coughing to try and cover up what she'd just said.

"Oh, really?" Phil smirked, "Never thought I'd hear Samantha Nixon saying that to me."

"Listen," Sam started, trying to change the subject, "So the nurse came to see me this morning. She said that I can go home tomorrow."

"That's great Sam!"

"Mmm, so I was thinking, do you fancy giving me a lift home from here? Only if you're not busy that is."

"Yeah that will be fine." Phil grinned at her, "So what time do you want me to collect you?"

"About two o'clock? That ok?"

"I'll see you then, Sam. I should get going. Night, night, sleep tight." Phil leant across and kissed Sam gently on the cheek. As he left the ward, Sam called to him,

"Phil?"

"What is it Sam?"

"..Thank you." She smiled and he turned and walked away from the room, grinning.

* * *

"Oh my God Stuart, what now?" Jo moaned,

"Just thought you might like a coffee that's all.."

"Oh right sorry, yes thanks that'd be great." But she rolled her eyes all the same.

"Have you heard how Sam's getting on, Jo?"

"Didn't you ask Phil earlier?" Jo said dismissively,

"Well, I did but he wasn't very clear, just said she was fine." Stuart looked thoughtful,

"Well she's probably ok then Stuart."

"Of course." Stuart excused himself and went to sit at his desk, he had a mound of paperwork to be getting on with anyhow.

A few minutes later, Jo recieved a text: HI JO, JUST 2 LET U KNOW THE GOOD NEWS. SAM COMING OUT OF HOSP. 2MORROW. PHIL

"Just got a text from Phil," Jo called to Stuart who sounded none to impressed,

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Sam will be out of St. Hughes by tomorrow," Jo smiled, she had missed Sam quite a lot, they were good friends.

"That's brilliant!" Stuart called back, but Jo said calmly,

"Right shush now. That paperwork won't be completing itself."

* * *

Phil arrived back at his house, he shut the front door behind him and placed his keys down on the side. He walked through to the kitchen and chose a ready meal out of the fridge, pulled off the cardboard packaging and put it in the microwave. Today was the first since Sam had gone missing that he hadn't felt the need for a glass of strong liquor on returning home. That had to mean something.

* * *

**I know 'tis only short this time, but come on, the Stuart bashing must make up for it right? ;)**

**Reviews, ideas? :)**


	7. Sweet nothings

**_

* * *

_**

Thank you to;

  
SunHillBabes-x,  
LittlePeople,  
Sam (No Stuart bashing this chapter, I wanted a break from him! I'm thinking that he will be in the next one though!)  
Rose (Sam is getting better, yeah, but I decided to make her not so much in this chapter, it works better)  
[&] Laura (I'm promising that Stuart will get some sort of verbal bashing in the next chappy haha)

* * *

"Come on then, you" Phil picked up Sam's bag and placed his hand on the small of her back. She flinched away from his touch, to his dismay. Immediately Phil moved his hand away from her, focusing on getting to his car.

As they walked back through the emergency section of the hospital, a man walked towards them. He nodded to Phil and smiled at Sam. Sam sought out Phil's hand and clasped it tightly, as if never wanting to let go. She froze and pulled herself closer to Phil, hiding herself from the strong, scary man that seemed to leer at her.

"Sam what's wrong?" Phil asked worriedly, he got no answer but realised soon enough what the problem was. Feeling nothing but sorrow for his friend, he held her tight and whispered in her ear softly, "He was just being friendly." Seeing the vacant, frightened expression that had taken over Sam's pale face, Phil changed tact. "Look, Sam no-one is going to hurt you now I promise, I won't let them."

* * *

"Just sit here and relax, yeah?" Phil said gently as he held his car door open for Sam to get in. She nodded and sat down without a word. That single experience of walking past a random man seemed to have unraveled every bit of confidence she had gained in the past week or so.

As Phil pulled away from the hospital, Sam stared ahead of herself with watery eyes. There was no point in trying to de-blur her surroundings, nothing made sense. Phil in one ear, whom she trusted, telling her everything would be fine. But then there was those big scary men that had hurt her, there was the man in the hospital who had terrified her too, but why? Like Phil told her, he was just being friendly. _But then so were those men who hurt me.._

The journey passed in silence, Phil occasionally taking glances back at Sam to check that she was alright.

Eventually they arrived back at Sam's house, as they walked in she absorbed the gaping emptiness of the rooms; the cold atmosphere; the bleak walls, giant windows. She would be so alone.

"Phil," she said as he turned to leave, "don't go yet, please?"

"Course not, I'll stay as long as you want me to, Ok? Sleep next to the door if need be. Don't worry you'll be safe." Sam smiled gratefully at Phil,

"I'll make coffee, I bet you could do with one!" He smiled,

"I really could thanks, the stuff in that place is really weak." Sam replied as she curled up on the sofa with a cushion held to her chest. She buried her face in its soft haven for a while, at least until Phil came back through with the drinks. Sam shivered as she grasped the mug in two hands.

"Here," Phil said as he held out his jacket, when she didn't move away he put it around her shoulders and sat down next to her.

"Y'know," Sam rested her head on Phil's shoulder and sighed, "I used to think I was so strong.. untouchable, but now.. I just- oh I don't know"  
"Hey, hey, shh. It's not your fault Sam. And for what it's worth, I think you're strong. Having gone through all you have."

"Yeah, right." Sam rolled her eyes,

"No, really I mean it. Anyway, what happened out there?" Phil asked carefully, he saw Sam take a deep breath and a look of pain flash across her face for a second, "No, don't worry. I shouldn't have asked." Sam held a hand up to quiet him,

"No, I need to tell someone about it, I have to now or I never will."

"Well if you're sure, but in your own time," Phil braced himself for what she was going to tell him, although he knew without a doubt it would be ten times as hard for Sam.

"You know all about the undercover op so there's no point in repeating it, but there was a hitch. Someone tipped off the gang I was meant to be monitoring and they got wind that I was a copper. After that, I.. I was tied up- sharp grey ropes digging into my skin- I was gagged, couldn't make a sound, scream for help.." Sam paused to wipe tears roughly from her eyes, she'd shown him she was weak already. Couldn't get out of that situation, can't even look at a man without fear of suffering again. She cleared her throat before continuing, "I was so scared, frightened. There was nothing I could do, they had me surrounded, all laughing at me. One of them said to me not to worry, that everything would be fine. Then he pulled the tape from my mouth and pushed me to the wall and-" Sam allowed a tear to run down her cheek, but bit her lip in frustration. Phil caught the droplet with his thumb and brushed it softly off her face. He didn't speak but waited patiently.

"And.." Sam continued, "And he ripped my shirt off, told me I deserved it- thinking I could con them, keep the fact that I was a cop a secret- I could feel his hot breath on me, his tight grip holding my arms down." Running her thumb over the deep purple bruises on her wrists absent-mindedly, she carried on, "I tried to fight him off, I really did! He was too strong- I.. I couldn't.. I couldn't stop him- get him off me. There was no way- I looked around but all the others they were just laughing at me for being so weak, he hit me, punched me in the stomach. But then he had me trapped, he forced me to- to.." She faltered, looking down, "I couldn't get away.. I-I'm sorry." At this point, Sam turned away. She couldn't bear to have Phil look at her. She couldn't stand him thinking she was dirty, she felt dirty. Filthy and used.

Phil didn't say a word for a moment, tears had sprung to his eyes at the very thought of someone hurting Sam like this. Phil leant forwards to Sam, enveloping her in a warm embrace. She jumped and froze, then after a second relaxed in Phil's arms, leaning into him. He spoke to her softly, as if talking to a child.

"Sam none of this is your fault. You didn't deserve that, you don't deserve any of it! You've done nothing wrong-"

"But I have! I should have stopped him,"

"Sam listen to me. He was too strong, you told me, too heavy." Phil tried, but Sam cried out,

"No, please! Stop it, stop! I can feel it- I can feel him on me, just stop it will you!" Sam stood up, pulling away from Phil crying.

Phil stood too, arms outstretched "I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean to- shh. He can't hurt you, come here," Sam trembled on the spot, then walking to Phil, she collapsed into him in a sea of tears,

"I'm sorry- I.."

"No, come on, shh. Just shh it'll be ok. I promise." Phil comforted. He held Sam tight to him and kissed the top of her head.

After a long while of just laying there in silence, Sam spoke up.

"Thank you," she whispered up at Phil,

"What for?"

"This.. being here for me, god knows I needed it." She continued, still whispering. She pulled her head away from him slightly so she could look at him, up into his eyes. After a minute, Sam leant up and kissed Phil on the lips. He returned the kiss, keeping it gentle but she moved her head sidewards,

"I.. can't, sorry," she mumbled, ashamed.

"Sam, it's ok, we'll take it slowly alright, at your pace. No pressure at all, come here, I just want to protect you." Phil held her, inhaling her sweet scent. They stayed this way until the early hours of the morning. Sam drifted off, but Phil forced himself to stay awake, he had to protect her. He'd promised.

So there he lay, the beautiful yet vulnerable Samantha Nixon on his chest and he felt no need for anything else except to whisper sweet nothings to her as she slept.

* * *

**Bit of a soppy ending, I know, but I couldn't resist hehe  
Next chapter will be not so much fluff (I think, probably will end up fluffy knowing me! :P)**

**Please review so I know what you think :)  
x**


	8. Message in the mirror

**Thankk you for all the reviews:  
Latz,  
Anny,  
Laura(SaMaNdPhIl4EvA)- I am proud to announce that the promised Verbal bashing of Stuart is down there somewhere :D  
Laura(S-nixon)  
Sam  
[&] Rose- Sam does go through alot on FF hehe, but then if she didn't it would be all the same fluffy stuff with no point to it, (although that pointless fluff is my absolute favourite! I am a soppy one :P)  
****  
This chapter's a bit longer than usual. I was enjoying myself when it got to the ''confrontation'' if you like hehe. (you'll see why!)**

* * *

When Sam finally awoke, she felt the space next to her on the couch. The empty space next to her. She panicked, jumping up from the sofa and peering around the room. _Come on Sam, grow up. No-one's going to hurt you. You are so pathetic! I don't need Phil Hunter to look after me. I don't need anyone to look after me. I'm going to be fine all on my own. But then why does that sound so scary? I never used to be scared of anything.. _

Sam was woken from her train of thought by a shrill shrieking sound from the wall. _Pipes. The shower. Then he must still be here._ Sam turned to face the wall, to look in the mirror and did not like what she saw. Her face was ghostly pale, she had dark patches of tiredness under her eyes and her dull hair hung limply over her shoulders. _Right, Sam. Forget being frightened. You're taking charge. Now. _

Taking to the stairs quickly, Sam took a left at the top and opened the door to her bedroom. Sitting herself on the stool in front of her mirror, she grabbed her make-up bag and got to work. No longer would she allow herself to be thought weak. By making herself look the part, then maybe, just maybe she might feel it too. Applying concealer, a layer of foundation and a slick of mascara she instantly felt her mood lift. The bags under her eyes had disappeared, the creases in her forehead less apparent.

Sam moved over to her wardrobe and began choosing her clothes for the day. Pulling out her fail-safe beige top and a pair of her usual black trousers, she felt more like the old Sam again. The one that was in control.

She ran a brush through her knotty hair to remove the tangles before misting it with product to revive it, after all, Phil was hogging her shower! Sam scraped her hair back into a low ponytail and secured it with a band, letting her fringe partly fall down over her forehead. And then Sam smiled. Her first proper, meaningful smile for a while. Looking at her reflection, she felt ready to face the day ahead, even if it was going to be tough.

_Finally, he's out of the bathroom. _Sam walked through to the warm room, the mirror and windows were steamed up and there was a message scrawled on the mirror, parting the condensation:

_Smile, you! It's gonna be ok._

And she did.

Turning on the taps at the sink, Sam took a sharp breath inwards. The water was freezing! Trying to ignore the harsh cold of the water, Sam brushed her teeth and washed her hands. Brushing down her clothes, she pressed the bathroom door shut and breathed deeply. _Mmm, that smells good. _Sam went down the stairs and sniffed the air appreciatively. Having Phil here did have its advantages..

"Ah, I wondered where you'd got to!" Phil called from the kitchen as he heard Sam pad gently into the kitchen behind him. "Coffee?"

"Great, thanks."

Phil poured the steaming water out of the kettle and turned to hand Sam her mug.  
"Wow, Sam. You look gorgeous."

"Don't I usually?" Sam faked offense,

"Of course you do," Phil grinned, "Just didn't expect you all made-up and that." Sam smiled,

"You do know that you used up all my hot water? I couldn't have a shower."

"I know, I thought that if I left you that note on the mirror and made you a coffee then you might not be so mad at me." Phil's eyes twinkled cheekily, "Besides, I reckon I can just about put up with the smell.."

"Oi! I don't smell!" Sam swatted Phil lightly on the upper arm.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Phil saw Sam's face take on a slightly hindered expression, so told her to sit down and drink her coffee. He would go to the door.

The doorbell rang once again as Phil made his way towards it,

"Yeah, just a minute!" Phil shouted. _Corr, some people are just too impatient. Actually no, that person's normally me. Screw that._

"Stuart."

"What the hell are you doing here, Hunter?"

"Don't you think that's what I should be asking you mate?"

"I came to see how Sam's doing."

"She's doing fine, now could you do us all a favour and take a running jump off--"

"Sam!" Stuart exclaimed, Sam had poked her head round the side of the wall to see who had turned up. _No. _Phil saw the panic cross Sam's face and held an arm across the doorway, preventing Stuart from going in the house.

"I think you should leave mate." Phil said firmly,

"No! Who are you to tell me what to do Phil? I don't think this has anything to do with you. Now get out of my way." Stuart tried to force Phil back from the door but did not succeed.

"Don't you shove me, rat-boy." Phil pushed Stuart back so he was on the step outside.

"I just want to see Samantha!"

"Yeah maybe, but she doesn't want to see you."

"Since when did you become her hero Phil? Last I remember, she couldn't get far enough away! What was it, turn on the old Phil Hunter charm? Entice her to bed with you, that it? Thought you could get back at me?"

"Shut it, Stu. Me and Sam never-"

"Yeah right mate, see I reckon you're lying to me Phil. Because you know what's gonna happen a week or so down the line. She's going to dump you Phil. She will realise what a womanizer you really are and well start to see sense. Though, I doubt she actually has any if she's slept with you.. Oh, I get it now! You're thinking that sleeping with the DI will get you ahead at work. Now I tell you something now, Phil. That isn't going to happen-"

"Me and Sam are not a couple. We are not together. She knows what I'm like thank you very much. And I doubt very much that Sam would date me anyway."

"Got that right." Stuart commented,

"I've had enough of your stupid little remarks, Stu. So either move, or I'll move you for ya. Do ya get my drift?" Stuart gulped, and stepped back from the door. "That was a smart move, Stu. Now, on ya bike."

Phil slammed the door. He turned to see Sam staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Sam, I-"

"Phil," Sam whispered, "You're just like them. The threats. The shouting."

_Crap. That was not what I saw coming. _"Sam, I didn't mean to upset you, but surely you heard what Stuart was saying about me- about you?"

"Mm, I heard. I didn't like it either. And for the record, you're not a womanizer, you're not." Sam giggled quietly, "Well, actually.."

"Yeah, I know, I know." Phil smiled sarcastically at Sam, "Really though, I am sorry I didn't mean to shout but-"

"He starts it. I know. He gets on my nerves too, thank you." Sam hugged Phil, burying her head into his warm jumper.  
"What for?" Phil asked, holding her at arms length,

"Not letting that rat into my house," Sam giggled, and Phil laughed.

She was going to be ok.

* * *

**I decided to make Sam almost back to her old self, 'cos her character is so strong. I figured that if something like this were to happen to her, she would probably force herself to get over it, even if she was finding it difficult.. But what d'ya think?**

_Reviews? :)_  
It is Valentine's! Share the love!


	9. RatBoy to the rescue! Not quite

**I had some really lovely reviews for the last chapter, and as all of them told me, I should 'share the love' with another update haha.  
Latz- Have a read of this one, see what you think ;)  
Laura(S-nixon)- I liked the 'rat-boy' bit too. Since we seem to love him so much, this chapter is named after him :D  
[&] Anny- Another chapter for you :) You have to keep your promise and do another one then!**

So here it is, enjoy & Happy Valentine's!

* * *

"Shall we get back to breakfast?" Phil asked as he stepped back into the kitchen,

"Mm, yeah, lovely" Sam grinned as she leant against the counter,

"You sit down, I'll do it," Phil insisted

"Go for it. I never have anyone to cook breakfast for me, usually just have to grab a piece of toast to eat on the way to work if anything." Sam confided,

"Then I reckon I should come round more often." Phil concluded with a grin that Sam couldn't see, although she guessed it was there.

"Oh yeah? I know what's on your mind Philip." Sam said with a look of mock disapproval,

"Nothing was 'on my mind'.. I really meant just to make breakfast,"

"Sure Phil. After what?"  
"Hey hey, Samantha, less of that please, no hanky panky up 'ere" Phil tapped the side of his head knowingly.

"But you-"

"I said nothing." Phil cut across her. Sam was about to retaliate, but knew he would just catch her out again somehow.

"You know what forget it," Sam sighed with a smile.

"I thought the great Samantha Nixon doesn't give up?" Phil faked surprise, a hand on his chest as he turned to face her.

"She doesn't."

"Really? Prove it."

"And how do you expect me to do that Phil?"

"You'll think of something." Phil turned and continued to cook the breakfast, smiling to himself. A moment later, Phil lifted up the two plates that rested on the worktop and placed one down in front of Sam.

"You like?" He asked as she took a bite,

"Mm, I love!"

"I am pretty lovable." Phil said seriously,

"I was talking about the food." Sam continued to eat, she was used to Phil's comments by now and chose to ignore them half the time. They ate the rest of the breakfast in silence, Phil clearing the table when they were done. After they'd finished, Phil announced to Sam that he was taking her out for the day.

"So where are we headed?" Sam asked as she shut the front door,

"Just around, I thought a walk in the park, maybe out for lunch."

"Phil, you should've told me! I look like I've just got out of bed."

"You look beautiful Sam, stop worrying." Even so, Sam let her hair down from its ponytail and ran her fingers through it, trying to make it look more presentable.

"Hey, stop it," Phil said gently, taking her by the hand, stopping her from styling her hair any more,

"You look fine. Promise." Phil dropped his arm, but kept a light hold on Sam's hand. She didn't pull away. In fact, as they crossed the path and walked through the park, they looked quite the couple.

Later, when Phil had taken Sam back to her house, he kissed her cheek,  
"Thank you for a great day Sam."

"No, thank you! I really had fun today." Phil grinned, Sam had come on so much. Her old confidence had re-emerged and he felt sorry for the next person to cross her! Although Phil was glad she was almost back to normal, he felt a pang of discontentment at the thought of going back to being just another work colleague.

"Phil, fancy a coffee?"

* * *

Jo sighed as Stuart moseyed into CID,

"Took your time this morning didn't you?" Jo asked, "You're meant to be above me, telling me what to do. I always feel that it's the other way round with us."

"Jo I am not in the mood."

"So you went to see Sam then." Jo laughed, "reject you, did she?"

"Hardly." Stuart replied stiffly,

"So you wanna let me in on what happened?"

"No."

"Come on, it can't be that bad!" Jo exclaimed,

"Yeah, well it was. Phil was there."

"As in Hunter?!" Jo raised an eyebrow,

"How many of them do you know, Jo?"

"Alright, alright, no need to get all smart on me Serge. So anyway.."

"So like I said, Phil was there. He erm.. he wouldn't let me in."

"Ohh." Jo attempted to stifle her laughter, but didn't succeed.

"What is so funny?" Stuart asked sternly, he did not enjoy being laughed at.

"Nothing."

"Yeah well anyway, I think he's sleeping with her."

"About time, that's what I say." Jo said matter-of-factly.

"What- no!" Stuart deflated deeply, as if releasing a huge amount of tension and anger at Jo's care-free attitude.. And then announced he was going to get a coffee.

"As if coffee will sort that man's issues." Jo mumbled to herself, sarcastically.

Upon Stuart leaving the room, Jo fished her mobile out of her bag and drafted a text message.

* * *

As the two of them sat down on Sam's pale yellow sofa, she turned to face him.

"I don't give up Phil. I never give up." Sam smiled,

"Didn't I ask you to prove that Samantha?" Phil winked,

"And I will." Sam put her mug of steaming coffee down on the wooden table next to the sofa, bit her lip, then turned back to Phil.

"Go on then," Phil challenged, at that minute, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and tilted the screen away from Sam to read what it said:

**STUART TOLD ME ABOUT U 2. GET IN THERE MY SON! JO.**

Phil smirked as he read the text, but gave nothing away to Sam.

"Whose it from?" She asked, seeing the look that had crossed Phil's face,

"Jo said that Stuart's turned up, he's just getting on her nerves that's all. Now where were we?" He grinned as he put the phone down on the floor.

"Close your eyes."

"No."

"Do I have to make you? 'Cos I will." Sam threatened,

"Ok, ok," Phil closed his eyes, "now what?"

"This." Sam whispered as she leant towards him and captured his lips with her own. She then drew back, waiting for a reaction,

"See," Phil said when he'd opened his eyes again, "I told you that's what you were thinking earlier. You were imagining the hanky panky!"

"I was not!"

"Were too!"

"Phil, you sound like a little child. Shut up."

"Make me." The being stubborn had worked for him the first time, he decided to go for it again.

"This is just a tactic isn't it Phil?" Sam smiled,

"Am I really that predictable?" Phil inquired, a puzzled look in his eyes,

"Perhaps you're just in need of some new material"

"That's exactly what I intend to get Samantha." and to his surprise, it worked. Sam lifted a hand to his shoulder and rested it there before kissing him again, Phil waited for her to move the kiss to the next level. He remembered the last time, so thought this was the best idea. Soon enough, Sam ran her tongue lightly over Phil's bottom lip. Phil reciprocated and allowed her access. They were exchanging passionate kisses when Phil moved his lips to her neck, lightly touching her jaw. Suddenly, he felt Sam tense and he pulled away.

"Sorry." Phil almost whispered, afraid he'd gone too far. Sam shook her head violently, forcing the memories to leave her alone, to stop tormenting her. She didn't say a word, but leant back in to continue where she'd left off. After a minute though, she had to stop. She couldn't carry on, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Sam, look, we don't have to-"

"I want to, really I do. I will, just not.." It wasn't that Sam didn't trust Phil, because she did. It was purely the fact that thinking of being that close with another man made her relive the horrible things. The things she would much rather forget.

Seeing the put-out look on Sam's face, Phil spoke up softly, "Your pace, ok Sam, no pressure."

Sam kissed Phil gently on the mouth, "I never thought I'd hear the legendary Phil Hunter say that."

* * *

**You like? Review if you want to see more!  
Im off to work, taa-raa.**

**Share some more love, go on! It is Valentine's Day :D**


	10. Determination

**A nice long chapter this time, I managed to get my muse back, finally!  
Massive thank yous to the reviewers for being so patient and lovely even though I've not updated this in ageesss!  
Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

"You alright?" Phil asked as he opened Sam's bedroom door after knocking,

"Mmm?" Sam moaned as she turned over to face him,

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty,"

"Yeah right." Sam ran a hand through her hair, "Right. I am beating you to the shower this morning, Phil Hunter." Phil laughed,

"Go for it darlin', I already had one."

"I hope you didn't use up all the hot water." Sam accused, jokingly.

"Wouldn't dare." Phil handed Sam her mug of coffee, which she sleepily accepted. As he did so, she pulled him down onto the bed,

"A tad suggestive, Samantha?"

"Phil! It's 8 in the morning!"

"Joking, joking. Lighten up, Sam." Phil smirked at her expression.

"Ok then," Sam leant to put the mug of coffee on the bedside table before turning back to Phil.

Phil was taken by surprise when he felt warm breath on his neck, Sam's face inches from his.

"Sam?" Phil swallowed,

"Mm?" Sam lifted her head from where it was buried in Phil's neck,

"Hey you, I've got work,"

"This is my last day before I go back, can't you pull a sickie?"

"Sorry Sam, I can't.. Anyway, since when did you encourage truanting?"

"I'm not your superior anymore, it doesn't bother me,"

"Jack'll know I'm faking, look, I'll be back at 6 ok?"

"Go on then.. See you later," Sam waved her arm,

It was three months on, and Phil and Sam were still going strong. Sam had relaxed around men more, not jumping at every word they said to her which meant that she was able to go back to work.

Today was the last day of Sam's leave before she would go back to the station, she relished in the fact that she didn't feel scared at all. Just ready to face everyone again; her colleagues, her suspects.

* * *

"Sam?" Phil called as he opened the front door, which Sam had given him a key to.

"Hey," she said softly as she came out of the kitchen. Sam leant casually on the door frame, one knee bent. She smirked slightly as she saw Phil's eyes widen and seemingly darken a few shades. He stared at her, taking in her appearance. A black silk dressing gown covered her slim frame and was tied loosely at the waist in a bow. The hem fell effortlessly to half way down her thighs and a pair of sheer stockings finished just above her knees.

Phil dropped his keys onto the hall table and took off his jacket, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on Sam.

"So, work was ok-" Phil began, trying but failing to distract himself from his thoughts,

"Don't you dare talk to me about work when I'm dressed like this, I made an effort you know." Sam said, gesturing towards her 'outfit' if you could call it that. Phil couldn't bring his mouth to form words, the first time Phil Hunter could have been rendered speechless.

"So, you coming in or what?" Sam asked, sitting down on the sofa and crossing her legs, causing the dressing gown to ride even further up her leg, exposing her thigh. She watched Phil as he crossed the room and sat down next to her on the couch. He turned towards Sam and held her face with his hand, gently stroking his thumb across her cheek.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?" He stopped stroking her face and rested his hand on the back of her head, Sam placed one hand on Phil's thigh and the other on his shoulder before leaning forward and pressing her lips softly against his. Phil gently pushed Sam back onto the sofa and traced the thin lace that hemmed her stockings,

"I like these," Phil said huskily, pulling away from Sam for a second and circling the material with his hand,

"And I'm glad." Sam looked up into Phil's stormy eyes, "But not here, come on," She held her hand out, and Phil kissed her neck softly as she lead him up the staircase.

Taking a deep breath as she pressed the door shut, Sam turned to face Phil. She looked into his warm eyes and pushed him back onto her bed. As they kissed, Phil slid his hand across the silk of Sam's gown and tugged on the cord, causing the material to fall away. Immediately, Sam tensed. She pushed Phil off of her and sat up, facing away from him and cursing herself,

"I'm sorry Sam,"

"No, don't apologise."

"But I-"

"-you've done nothing wrong." Sam twisted quickly back to face him, swallowing her fear, and kissed him passionately.

"Sam," Phil managed, "we don't have to do this-"

"Yes. We do." Sam said determinedly, even aggressively,

"Sam-"

"Shut up Phil." Sam kissed him again, there was more passion, more anger. Phil decided to just let her take control, that would probably be best. Eventually though, his tongue danced with hers and fought for dominance. Sam reached for the buttons on Phil's shirt and pulled without much luck, after a couple of minutes she cursed,

"Shit," she laughed nervously,

"Here," Phil helped her to undo the buttons and tossed his shirt aside. He allowed Sam to push him back so she lay on top of him and slowly he slid the dressing gown off her shoulders, leaving her in just black underwear. His fingers traced the delicate lace as she pulled off his trousers.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Sam's alarm clock beeped loudly, signaling the beginning of her first day back at work. Phil reached across to whack the clock before she woke up. He'd been awake for some time, just watching her. Her blonde hair was fanned out across his chest and her one of her hands pressed lightly against it. Phil had one arm around Sam's waist, holding her close to him. He understood how difficult it must have been for her, but also how she needed to do it.

"I love ya, you know that?" Phil pressed his lips softly to Sam's temple.

"What did you say?" Sam murmured, her head shooting up off his chest,

"Oh well, you could've let me know you were awake!" Phil looked away,

"Hey," Sam tried to turn his face to hers, "hey," she tried softly, and when he looked at her, Sam kissed him before burying her face back into his chest. Phil grinned to himself and brushed his cheek over Sam's hair, squeezing her side.

* * *

**How was that? I tried, lol.  
Let me know what you thought + if there's anything you'd like to happen, tell me :)  
Kelly x**


	11. Telling Jo

**Thank you darlingggs for the reviews, I love them :)  
_To Latz:_ because you're my twin! + glad you loved the Huxoness in the previous chappy!  
_Sam:_ Thank you for the review, here's an update for you.  
_Astrid:_ For pre-reading my new fic, + reviewing this one! The update's for you!  
_huxon babe!:_ Stuart is in this one.. but he gets shouted at :D + I know, I wish Lisa wasn't leaving! (She's on loose women on ITV1 now)  
_+ A for Antechinus:_ Thanks for the review, I'm sorry, I know they're ooc!  
**And to everyone else who reviewed the other chapters, much appreciated! xox

* * *

"..and it's good to have you back Samantha," Jack Meadows held the door to his office open for Sam and Phil to leave. They thanked him and made their way up the stairs, Phil's hand rubbed the small of Sam's back gently as he lent down to whisper in her ear,

"Anything you need, you know where my desk is, alright?" Sam smiled at this and seizing the opportunity- seeing as none of her colleagues had noticed them yet- kissed Phil quickly, a gentle brush of her lips on his.

"Come on then you, time to face the music." grinned Phil.

On opening the doors to CID, Sam laughed as Jo squealed and ran over to them.

"How are you?!"

"I'm much better thanks, Jo, you enjoying being back at Sun Hill?"

"Well.. It's been a bit dull, but hey, back to the daily grind. Ah well, you're both back now so it gives me the chance to interrogate both of you!"

"No chance!" Sam laughed, whereas Phil winked at Jo.

"Oi," Sam warned Phil, and Jo noted the flirty way in which Sam hit him. Jo smirked,

"I'll leave you two to it then.."

* * *

"So then Phillip," Jo said as she approached Phil at the coffee machine, "when am I going to get the low down on you and Sam?"

"Right now if you like, I've only got paperwork," Phil winked,

"So how's it going, you getting there?"

"Actually, as of yesterday.. we got there."

"Congratulations, tiger!"

"Tiger?" Phil raised his eyebrows, Jo shrugged,

"Just something I was trying out."

"Yeah, it's not working for ya, Jo"

"Didn't think so, so how did you get on?"

"She initiated it, Jo. She wanted to, I think she found it difficult y'know, crossing that line.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I let her take control. We'd kissed before obviously- it's been three months, but she could never take it further- not that I tried to make her. But I went back to hers yesterday after work to see how she was, as I normally do, and there she was; God she looked gorgeous.." Phil paused,

"All right Phil, watch it, you are at work." Jo smirked,

"Shut up. Anyway, we kissed and she wanted to take it upstairs. I did ask if she was ready and she insisted, but she pulled away after a while. I'd pulled the bow on her dressing gown undone and she panicked.." Phil looked pained for a second, "I told her we didn't have to but Sam said she wanted to, that she needed to. She was quite aggressive about that actually. But yeah, we did it, we got there."

"Good. I really am glad for ya, but you two are ok now? She's not still finding it hard?"

"Well, I dont think so.. She managed it last night, though I think she'll still find it hard for a while, but that's just what she's been through. Left her scarred, but you know Sam- puts on a brave face and gets on with it."

"_Literally_." Jo said,

"'Course."

* * *

Stuart wandered over to Sam's desk to 'hand over some paperwork'.

"So you're back,"

"Yes. I guess I am." Sam said shortly, leaving a silence which Stuart broke after a minute,

"You're looking much better."

"How do you mean?" Sam looked up from her computer with a questioning look on her face,

"Just that when I went to see how you were, you looked.."

"Yes?" Sam prompted,

"Well, you looked ill, older.."

Something inside Sam snapped, "What was that?" She stood up, no longer did Stuart have a huge height advantage, he swallowed.

"I just meant-" He began,

"I don't want to hear it Stuart, and stop harassing Jo and Phil about me. What goes on between Phil and I is NOTHING to do with you, do you understand?" Sam shouted over him,

"So you are sleeping with him." Stuart said, monotonous.

"I said it's none of your business Stuart. I'm nothing to do with you, I don't even want to be near you!"

Stuart looked like he'd just received a punch in the face, he stepped backwards and walked away, out of CID. As Stuart crossed the room, Phil walked in, passing him.

"What's he lookin' so put out about?" Phil asked Sam as he walked towards her desk

"Ohh, nothing. Just leave him, I've told him to steer clear." Sam sighed as Phil sat down in his chair, which was at the desk opposite hers.

"You alright?" Phil asked, there was clear concern in his voice, in his eyes.

"Absolutely." Sam said, leaning over and kissing Phil's lips, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

Sam's first day back at work came to an end, and she left the station hand in hand with Phil.

"You alright?" Phil looked down at Sam affectionately,

"You know, I thought it would be really difficult.. But I felt right.. at home."

"We're gonna be ok, you know that," Phil promised Sam, turning her to face him,

"I know," Sam smiled, she leant up and kissed him before they walked down the road, their arms swinging between them.

* * *

**This was the last chapter, big thank you to all the reviewers :)  
One last review, tell me what you think of the story? x  
**new story coming soon; keep an eye out!


End file.
